


Little Fuck Hole

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: His Little Slut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Amputee, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Enemas, M/M, Massage, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Harley squirmed in anticipation, useless stumps firmly restrained in the leather chains that held him from the ceiling so that his mouth and ass were the perfect level. He wasn’t sure what time it was, he never knew, but he dutifully kept his gaze on the door in the hopes that master would soon step through and grace Harley with his heavenly and divine presence.





	Little Fuck Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking weird, please check the tags

Harley squirmed in anticipation, useless stumps firmly restrained in the leather chains that held him from the ceiling so that his mouth and ass were the perfect level. He wasn’t sure what time it was, he never knew, but he dutifully kept his gaze on the door in the hopes that master would soon step through and grace Harley with his heavenly and divine presence.

It wasn’t night, he knew that. It couldn’t be since Master hadn’t put the blindfold over Harley’s eyes and given him permission to sleep.

Drool dripped down his chin from the metal ring holding his mouth open and available for whichever cock was going to walk through the door. Distantly, he wondered if it would just be him and Master today but he never knew.

He was just a fuckhole. 

Master didn’t have to tell him what was going to happen. But that was alright because sometimes Harley enjoyed the suspense.

The door opened suddenly and Harley let out a little wordless squeal of excitement, wiggling in his chains as his master stepped through the door.

“Hey there, little slut,” Master said with a fond smile, walking over to crouch in front of Harley, stroking his rough, calloused fingers over the boy’s smooth cheek. Harley leaned into the touch, cock swelling at the pet name like he’d been trained.

Harley led a very deprived life, even if he didn’t know it. Whenever Master arrived in the room, he always greeted Harley with the same words and the same clothes, never letting the other know if it was day or night, winter or summer.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Harley never even needed to leave the room. He was kept suspended at all times except for bathing and feeding, and deep cleaning, a little drain settled in the floor beneath him when he needed a piss.

The room was well lit and the only way Harley was allowed to sleep was when master tightly tied a blindfold around his eyes, letting him have just enough darkness to rest by.

Harley whined, still squirming in desperation as Master stroked a hand through his curly hair. His mouth had begun to water when master walked in, suddenly hungry and desperate for the man’s cock.

Master smiled. “You want my cock, don’t you boy?” he cooed, reaching down to cup and rub and squeeze his growing hard on through his jeans. Harley whined again, straining against the bondage in an useless effort to get closer to the prize.

Master chuckled as he watched Harley’s little stubs flail. With a fond smile, he harshly patted Harley’s face.

“Maybe if you’re good after your morning routine, I’ll give it to you,” he decided, absently letting his hand travel back to his hard and throbbing cock, rubbing it as he walked out of Harley’s line of sight towards the impact toys hanging on the wall. He took his time, smiling as he heard the sound of the chains as Harley continued to wiggle in excitement.

Harley’s schedule was simple enough. Master would come in and spank him until he was sobbing, ass cherry red and hot to the touch. Afterwards, Master would lock him into a cock cage before letting him on the floor to feed and water him.

Once he was finished, if he was good, Master would reward him with the man’s hot, heavy cock, letting him lick and suckle as though he’d never get another meal.

The rest of the schedule varied after that.

Humming quietly to himself, Master soundlessly chose the wooden paddle, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Harley wasn’t looking. He wasn’t.

Master stepped silently, turning and approaching Harley from behind. He smiled at the boy’s little shriek and squeal of shock as he reached out and grabbed the boy’s fat, plump asscheek without warning, kneading and tugging it before tucking the paddle under his arm and using both hands to peel his lover’s cheeks apart.

Harley’s cute little puckered hole was clenched nice and tight, relaxing for only a second before the boy clenched it again, squirming in Master’s hold as he eagerly waited for the first hit.

“Such a pretty little hole,” Master purred, peeling Harley’s cheeks wider and reaching down to rub a dry thumb over the hole, enjoying the way Harley shuddered. “Maybe one day I’ll lock you in a room full of mirrors just so you can see how beautiful you are.”

Harley whined, straining to get his hips back. Master clicked his tongue, releasing Harley’s ass.

“Someone’s eager,” he murmured as he shifted where he stood, adjusting his grip on the paddle. He smiled as he reached out to stroke a hand over Harley’s lower back. “You make such pretty noises when I hit you, my little whore.”

He trailed his hand down, letting it stroke over Harley’s soft ass before, without warning, he brought the paddle down hard. Harley shrieked and wiggled, whether he was trying to get away or get closer didn’t matter to Master as he continued to bring the paddle down over Harley’s asscheeks and the back of his thighs, faster and harder until the room was filled with Harley’s shrieks and screams and sobs.

He let himself get lost in the feeling he always got when he inflicted pain on Harley, turning the boy’s pale skin a bright, lovely little red. That was usually his hint to stop, when there was no hint of white to be found on Harley’s ass.

He stopped suddenly without warning, lowering the paddle and closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of Harley’s sobs. Sometimes, in moments like these, he missed the other’s voice. But then he recalled that if Harley had his voice, they wouldn’t be where they were now.

They wouldn’t be so happy. So that sad feeling often faded quickly.

Returning the paddle to the wall, Master stepped around to stand in front of Harley, reaching out to cup his lover’s cheek, swiping away falling tears.

“You always put on such a show,” he purred, moving one hand down to stroke and adjust his aching, desperate cock. Harley sniffled and whimpered, teary blue eyes gazing up at master. “You always act like you hate it so much but I know you really love it.”

He smiled as he straightened up, working at the button and zipper of his jeans. He saw Harley’s eyes zero in on the movement and it was like the pain in his ass had been instantly forgotten.

“Just adjusting myself, little one,” Master told him, not missing the disappointment that flashed over Harley’s face as he watched Master reach into his jeans and shift his cock in his boxers. “Don’t worry though. It’s just you and me today so you’ll get to cuddle and suck my cock to your heart’s content.”

Harley squealed, barely able to stay still long enough to allow Master to loosen the straps and lay him down on his stomach on the floor. As soon as he was gone, Harley began shifting and gruntig, struggling to rub his leaking cock over the carpeted floor as he chased his orgasm.

Master watched with a small hint of amusement. Since Harley’s little stumps were virtually useless now, it was like watching a little worm wriggle around in the dirt.

Eventually, Master grew bored and shoved his foot underneath Harley’s chest, easily flipping him over onto his back and watched as the boy coughed and squealed his discontent when his sore ass brushed against the carpet.

Master chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he left Harley to wriggle around on his back while he walked over to fill his lover’s food and water bowl. Once finished, he moved to a cupboard set in the wall and pulled down the plush pads he used on Harley’s stumps to protect the skin and prevent it from breaking when the other crawled around.

Lastly, he pulled down a pink, sparkly collar with a heart shaped silver tag which read ‘Bitch’. If Harley was still in control of himself, if he remembered anything, he would have objected to the name.

Now though, Harley replied to all the little pet names Master gave him without any idea of his true name his parents had given him.

Humming to himself, Master walked over and crouched next to Harley, flashing the other a smile as he clicked the collar around his lover’s throat before sliding the pads over Harley’s stumps.

“Alright, up you get,” he said, lifting Harley up and setting him down once Harley had adjusted his stumps. He swayed and stumbled slightly before following Master over to his bowls, eagerly waving his red ass like he’d been trained, gazing up at Master.

Master smiled, crouching next to him and carefully removing the open-mouth gag. He watched Harley swallow down the spit that had collected in his mouth.

“Alright, go eat,” Master said, walking over to take a seat in the high backed chair nearby, spreading his legs and slowly stroking himself through his jeans, eyes on Harley’s beautiful round ass as the other lowered his head to eagerly eat up at the food he’d been given.

When he felt himself getting close to the edge, he reluctantly pulled his hand away. While he’d love to come and watch Harley eager suck on his soiled boxers, he _ did _ promise that the other could have his cock if he was good and so far, Harley was being better than Master had seen him in some time.

He let his attention fall on Harley’s cock, hard and angry red, desperate for orgasm. Normally, Master would look Harley in a cock cage and make the other _work _for orgasm but today wasn’t one of those days.

Master had promised it would just be the two of them and he intended to follow up on that promise. He shifted in the chair, letting out a little whistle and watching as Harley eagerly turned around and rushed over as fast as his little stumps could carry him.

Master smiled when came to a stop in front of him, love and devotion shining in his eyes though it wasn’t hard to spot the arousal behind the endearment.

“You were very good this morning,” Master assured, reaching out to stroke his hand through Harley’s thick hair. “And I did promise you my cock, didn’t I?”

Harley wiggled, stumbling forward to shove his face into Master’s crotch, eagerly rubbing his face over the jeans, mouthing and licking at the bulge in excitement.

Master gave a soft laugh, grabbing a fistful of Harley’s hair to guide the other far enough away to give himself space to unzip his jeans and pull his hard cock out. He didn’t need to tell Harley what to do as the other eagerly swallowed down Master’s cock as soon as Master had removed his hand.

Master hummed, shifting to get more comfortable as he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the wet, warm sucking around his cock. It brought him to orgasm at the perfect pace and he allowed himself a small smile as Harley dutifully swallowed down every last drop just like the good little whore he was. 

Master patted Harley’s head as the other eased off his cock, a look of despair and want painted over his lovely face as he whined softly, wanting desperately to cum. Master chuckled softly, wanting desperately to tease Harley and refuse him orgasm yet knowing that was unfair. He had Harley booked and sold out for the rest of the week and it wouldn’t be fair to deny the poor thing orgasm since he’d be denied the rest of the week.

“You wanna cum so badly, don’t you whore?” Master murmured, smiling as Harley eagerly wiggled, stumbling on his little stumps when his body moved too hard and fast for his own good. “Well, alright, since it’s only fair. I _ did _ promise, after all. Turn around, sweetheart.”

Harley did as he was told and Master laughed when his little slut fell on his face before quickly pushing himself up, and exposing his still red and sensitive ass. Master smiled, unable to stop himself from stroking his hands over the warm flesh before finally peeling Harley’s asscheeks apart.

As tight as his whore was, Master still managed to get three fingers in rather quickly before Harley began whining in pain. Still, Master mostly ignored him and expertly found Harley’s prostate, stroking it with just the right amount of pressure and smiling as Harley came, hard.

“And look at that,” Master said with a smile as Harley turned back around, still trembling in the aftershocks. “No mess. And do you know why?”

Harley shook his head, eyes bright and shining as he gazed at his Master with all the love in the world. Master chuckled as he stood and moved over to the drawer he kept Harley’s leash and gags in, looking them over as he replied.

“There’s no mess because we cut your pretty little balls off so long ago that there’s nothing to _ make _ mess with.” he looked over his shoulder. “Do you remember that?”

Harley did not but Master wasn’t very surprised. After finally deciding on the phallic gag - the kind that kept the phallic shaped rubber object inside of Harley’s mouth - he grabbed Harley’s leash and made his way back over, clipping the leash to Harley’s collar and slipping the gag into his mouth.

Almost instantly, Harley began suckling at it as though it was a real cock, dutifully following after Master as he was led out of his room and down the hall.

“Do you think you’re due a bath yet?” Master asked, not even looking down at Harley. “No, I suppose you can wait until this evening. You’re always so nice and pliant and sleepy after them anyway.”

They continued down the hall to the living room, Master walking at a slow and even pace so Harley didn’t trip over his stumps as he eagerly trotted along behind him.

Once they got into the living room, Master sprawled himself on the couch and got comfortable before tapping his thigh, watching with a small smile as Harley struggled to climb up as well.

Once the other was on, Master helped the amputee shift and adjust so that he was tucked nicely between Master’s side and the couch.

Master chuckled when Harley pressed tiny little kitten kisses to his jawbone. With a fond smile, Master wrapped an arm around Harley’s shoulders and tucked him close, reaching his free hand for the TV remote and flicking it on.

Harley didn’t quite understand the words from the TV nor could he focus for long on anything that wasn’t his Master or a client and before long, he was dozing with his head tucked into Master’s neck, tiny little breaths puffing out against Master’s collarbone.

Master hummed, gently trailing his fingers along Harley’s bare back as he kept his attention on the TV, occasionally changing the channels when whatever program was currently on failed to hold his interest any longer.

Every now and again, Harley would shift and fidget but all it took was a gentle pat to the ass to get him to settle again. It was peaceful and Master made a mental note to do this more often since his little whore seemed to enjoy it so much.

He let them relax on the couch for about an hour or so before flicking off the TV and sitting up, Harley already wide away and waiting eagerly to see what his Master would do next.

“What do you say to a massage, hm?” Master asked, taking hold of Harley’s arm and stroking his thumb over the end of the stump where his slut’s elbow used to be. “Give your stumps a nice little rub down.”

Harley squealed, bouncing where he sat as his cock eagerly sprang to attention and began drooling with no stimulation save for the touch to his stump despite the padding that covered the skin.

Master chuckled, helping Harley to the floor and clasping his leash back onto his collar before guiding him back down the hall and into Master’s own bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, Harley froze, cowering as he tentatively looked up at Master.

Master smiled and bent down to pat his head before giving the leash a little tug, watching as Harley tentatively continued into the room, reluctantly allowing himself to be lifted up and placed on his back down onto the bed. He squirmed slightly, unused to soft, plush sensation beneath his back before stilling when Master laid a hand on his belly.

Smiling, Master gave his belly a little pat before reaching into the bedside table to grab the lotion, uncapping it and laying it down on the table before taking a seat on the bed to gently remove the pads on Harley’s little stumps.

He grabbed the lotion and poured a generous amount in his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it a bit before gently taking Harley’s little stump and beginning to massage it, rubbing the lotion in and putting pressure on all the right places until Harley was whining and writhing, pressing his little leg stumps together as he drew close to orgasm.

This was a look Master so dearly loved to see on him, desperate and shaking as he tried not to cum without permission, knowing he’d receive a harsh punishment if he did.

“You like that, hm?” Master murmured, moving over to Harley’s other arm, watching his face turn red and leg stumps flail. “Cum.”

His slut shook on the bed, gasping like a fish out of water as his orgasm took tight hold of his muscles. Master kept his touch gentle through his whore’s orgasm, smiling when Harley finally relaxed, still shaking in the aftershocks.

“Did that feel good?” Master asked, cooing at him as though he was a child. Harley mewled sleepily, half exhausted out of his mind yet knowing better than to fall asleep without Master’s permission.

He chuckled, patting Harley’s belly and straightening up, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. He’d gotten Harley up around nine and it was almost one now. He absently stroked his hand over Harley’s belly as he thought through the rest of the day. Harley would need to be fed lunch and Master wanted to get him cleaned before bed. Not to mention, Harley _ was _ due for a deep cleaning soon…

Humming a tuneless melody under his breath, Master took a seat on the side of the bed and stroking Harley’s hair, prompting the other to look at him.

“What do you say we get you into the bath, hm?” he asked rhetorically, giving Harley’s belly another little pat before easily picking the other up and carrying him into the bathroom, setting him down in the bathtub before pulling the shower head down, turning the water on and testing the temperature with his hand while keeping the spray away from Harley.

Harley yawned, eyes half open as he worked to wake himself up. He didn’t mind bathtime, especially when the water was warm. He smiled sleepily at Master, closing his eyes as sighing as the gentle, warm water washed over him.

He wasn’t _ that _ dirty, he didn’t think, but he never was one to argue against bathtime. When Master finally turned off the spray, he shivered and bit down a whine, opening his eyes and biting his lip when he saw Master walking over to get the kit ready for his deep cleaning.

Between his legs, Harley’s cock began to swell and he choked on another whine, not wanting his cock to be put in the cage for making noise when he wasn’t supposed to.

Still, he couldn’t help shivering and squirming when Master grabbed his hips and dragged them up to rest on the edge of the tub so that Harley’s tight little hole was nice and high. Harley let out a cheerful little squeal when the nozzle of the enema bag dipped into his hole, working past until it sat snuggle within his tight ring of muscles.

“Excited, hm?” Master asked, taking a seat on the edge of the tub and keeping hold of the bag, squeezing his gently and allowing the warm water to flow into Harley’s puckered hole, clenched tight around the nozzle.

The bathroom was mostly silent after that save for a few harsh breaths and whines from Harley who was struggling against the urge to wiggle, trying to rub his hard little cock against the side of the bath.

On occasion, Master would reach over to squeeze and play with Harley’s asscheek but otherwise, he stayed silent and still.

“Alright,” he finally said once the bag was empty. “Now, can you be a good little slut and clench down when I take this out?”

Harley nodded, moaning with pleasure but clenching down as hard as possible once the nozzle was removed. By the time Master finally situated him back into the tub, letting the warm water spray over his ass, Harley was shaking.

“Such a good little whore,” Master murmured, stroking his free hand over Harley’s back. “Go on, little one. Release yourself.”

Harley did with a moan, the spray from the shower head washing everything down the drain with little fanfare. By the time everything was out and Master had thoroughly cleaned his ass with the shower, Harley was shaking and swaying in exhaustion. He blearily looked down and found he’d cum when releasing himself though Master said nothing.

“Come along,” Master murmured, picking Harley up and hiking the amputee onto his hip. Harley yawned sleepily, barely staying awake as he was carried down the hall and back into his own room, limply letting himself be strapped into the suspended harness once more.

He hummed quietly and yawned once more as the blindfold descended over his eyes, Master’s wordless sign that it was bedtime and he could fall asleep whenever he liked.

He smiled, melting into the gentle press of lips to his forehead. “Goodnight, little slut,” Master said gently as he removed Harley’s collar. “Sleep well.”

Harley was out like a light within seconds, warm and sated and excited for whatever the next morning would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
